L'amour au tournant
by versada
Summary: Une soirée intime entre l'attrapeur bulgare et son amant, celui-qui-a vaincu. Yaoi et sexe explicite.


**Attention** , ceci est une fanfic **YAOI** avec du **sexe explicite**.

J'en profite pour annoncer que je compte publier d'autre one-shot sous peu, pour ceux que ça intéresserai.

Bonne lecture à tous.

PS: Les fautes que vous verrai ne sont qu'une illusion de votre esprit...si, si, je vous assure !

* * *

Un profond râle de plaisir se fit entendre dans la grande chambre. Deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient là. Le premier, grand et puissamment bâtit, était assit sur le bord du lit, les cuisses écarté. Le second, svelte et finement musclé, était agenouillé confortablement sur un moelleux tapis face au premier.

Victor Krum lâcha un lourd souffle de plaisir tandis que l'autre engloutissait avec luxure son imposante verge. Harry lui lança un regard emplit de plaisir alors qu'il relâchait le sexe de son partenaire dans un bruit indécent, lui donnant un coup de langue habile.

Le petit brun ressemblait à un chat gourmand.

Sentant le plaisir monté, le bulgare reprit le contrôle. Une main douce mais ferme vint se poser dans la chevelure indomptable du plus jeune, lui donnant un rythme lent au mouvement ample.

La langue habile s'enroulait autour de son sexe, caressant habilement les points les plus sensibles, titillant l'extrémité de son gland avant d'effleurer le frein. Les lèvres pulpeuses se resserrèrent autour de lui.

Son corps de tendit, et d'une poussé ferme il s'enfonça profondément dans l'antre accueillante alors que sa virilité se cambrai, relâchant son plaisir avec force.

Le bulgare s'écroula sur le dos, un sourire satisfait au lèvre et haletant.

Le corps chaud de son amant vint se coller contre sa cuisse, à sa droite. Les cheveux corbeau evinrent lui chatouiller la joue. Il rouvrit les yeux, tournant la tête vers le petit brun. Il le scrutait de son profond regard emeraude, un fin sourire au lèvre. Il embrassa langoureusement son amant tandis que leur jambes s'entremêlaient. Un petit rire lui échappa en sentant le sexe chaud et gonflé de plaisir du gryffondor appuyé contre sa cuisse.

Viktor repoussa son amant, l'allongeant sur le dos. Un petit geignement mécontent échappa au plus jeune, avant qu'un ronronnement satisfait se fasse entendre tandis que le grand bulgare se plaçait entre ces jambes impudement écarté. Il l'embrassât profondément, le laissant haletant, avant de descendre doucement le long du corps de son amant. Il laissa un souffle brûlant caresser sa verge palpitante. Un petit cri échappa a son amant. Il renversa la tête en arrière se souffle court et le corps tendu vers ces cajolerie de son amant.

Harry se tendit, son dos se cambrant alors que le bulgare léchait langoureusement toute la longueur de son sexe,.

Il embrassa le gland turgescent, avant de le gobé avec gourmandise et de jouer du bout de la langue avec la petite ouverture a son extrémité, arrachant un geingnement de plaisir à son amant.

Il ouvrit grand la bouche avalant lentement le sexe du brun jusque à la garde, détendant la machoire autant que possible. Le petit brun possédait un sexe de longueur satisfaisante, mais large et au gland imposant. Sa machoire gardait une sensation de tiraillement satisfaisant plusieurs heures aprés lui avoir donné du plaisir. Il était à la fois fier et satisfait de contenter ainsi l'homme de sa vie.

Il attendit quelques seconde avant de se retirer, relachant le sexe palpitant brillant de salive.

Il reprit ces mouvement de vas et vient, pompant lentement le sexe de son amant, ces main survolant habilement le corps svelte.

Des gémissement langoureux se faisait entendre dans la large chambre.

Son sexe était redevenu dur, et l'envie d'aller plus loin se faisait sentir, de plus en plus présente.

Il se dégagea soudain,un filet de salive à la commissure des lèvre. La verge luisante vint tapé dans un petit bruit mouillé contre sa joue. Le plus jeune lâcha un miaulement mécontent.

Harry le regarda, l'ai perdu, le souffle court.

Le bulgare sourit, remontant le corps de son amant, parsemant son torse de baiser, avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Il se redressa avant de pousser ces doigts contre les lèvre gonflé de son amant. La bouche gourmande les avala aussitôt avec désir.

Il regarda le visage rougit de son amant sans pouvoir détacher les yeux de ces lèvres. elles serraient ces extrémité avec volupté, sa langues s'enroulant et se déroulant avec avidité autour d'eux. Il lâcha un souffle rauque, et sentit sa verge devenir plus dur que le béton. Un sourire malicieux en coin, son amant aspira une dernière fois ces doigt avant de les relâcher. Il le repoussa en arrière avant de se retourner à quatre patte et de tendre les fesses en arrières, cambrant son dos sans aucune pudeur.

C'était la première chose qui avait attiré Viktor, le poussant à s'intéresser au petit brun, non plus comme un simple ami, mais comme un amant possible : ces fesses. Deux globes parfaitement bombé et ferme qu'il avait aperçut par accident dans les vestiaire de quidditch. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'y attarder, puis de le détailler entièrement : sa fine musculature, ces épaules peu large descendant sur des hanches étroites, ces longues jambes aux cuisses et aux mollets fuselés. Il possédait une allure féline des plus attirante et dégageait une étrange candeur dés plus exitante.

Son sexe tressauta alors qu'il revint au présent, son amant tendant impatiemment les fesses vers lui, un regard langoureux lancé innocemment par dessus son épaule.

Il tendit les main avec dévotion, empoignant le fessiers ferme, le caressant et le malaxant avec désir.

Une de ces main passa entre les deux globex, eflleurant l'anneau rosé de son amant qui gémit, se tendant vers cette douce caresse. Viktor appuya deux doigt contre l'ouverture la massant avec douceur et fermeté. Sous la pression exercé, les muscles se détendirent rapidement et le bulgare n'en attendit pas plus pour enfoncer deux doigts qui l'accueillir d'une douce et chaleureuse pression. Autour de lui le corps de on amant se resserra, et ce dernier lâcha un geignement entre douleur et plaisir.

Harry appréciait une touche de douleur dans ces rapports, tout comme il appréciait la fermeté d'un mâle dominateur.

Il écarta doucement les doigts élargissant le fourreau étroit de son amant, le pliant à ces désirs. Il empoigna la verge du plus jeune, imprimant un mouvement lent de vas et vient.

Il imposa un mouvement de vas et vient, et rapidement le fourreau de son amant s'habitua, aspirant sans difficulté les extrémité.

Au bout de quelques temps, les doigts se retirèrent du fourreau, et un geignement mécontent se fit entendre à la sensation du vide en lui. Une préparation supplémentaire n'était pas necessaire, il appréciait que le fourreau de son amant soit encore étroit lorsqu'il le penetrait.

Viktor sourit. Il lubrifia sa verge legerement courbé vers le haut avant d'empoigner fermement les hanches du brun tout en déposant son gland contre la petite ouverture palpitant. Le corps du petit gryffondor se tendit à la fois sous l'envie et l'attente, sa rosette palpitant au contact du membre imposant de sont amant bulgare.

Viktor sourit avec malice, frottant langouresement sa verge entre les deux globes de chaire, effectuant de petite poussé contre l'anus de son amant et se retirant avant même de le penetrer. Le petit brun lacha un geingnement supplant sous cette douce torture, attendnat impatiement d'être prit. Le bulgare se replaça et poussa lentement. L'intimité de son amant lui resista une petite seconde avant de céder, s'ouvrant comme une fleur. décharges de plaisir remonta de long de son dos, et son amant poussa un petit cri mélangeant plaisir et douleur.

Le plus vieux raffermit sa prise sur les hanches fines de son amant, s'enfonçant avec lenteur et fermeté dans ce fourreau étroit et accueillant. Autour de lui son amant se resserrait, luttant pour s'habituer à l'intrusion.

Il passa une mains sous le ventre du plus jeune reprenant ces caresses sur sa virilité déléssé.

Ces imposantes testicules vinrent finalement claquer contre les fesses rebondit de son amant et il s'immobilisa, attendant que son amant haletant se détendent. Il se pencha, embrassant le dos tendu du gryffondor. Sa deuxième main lâcha les hanche fines de son amant, caressant les muscle tendu de son dos.

Sous lui, il sentait le plus jeune se détendre lentement, l'acceptant en lui.

Estimant qu'il avait assez attendu il ressortit entièrement, avant de se rengainer d'un coup sec, dans l'étroitesse du plus petit. Sous le plaisir, le plus jeune se tandis vers l'arrière, cambrant plus profondément son dos.

Le plus âgé entreprit un rythme lent de vas et vient, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde avant de ressortir presque entièrement. Il sentait sa lourde verge compressé entre les parois chaudes et étroite du petit brun, ces testicules claquant avec régularité le fessier rebondit. Des vagues de plaisir envahissait les deux amant.

Le rythme augmenta , les penétration toujours aussi profonde, mais également plus empressé. Le bulgare ré-empoigna les hanches étroite du plus jeune, enchaînant avec des mouvement plus sauvage, des gouttes de sueur dévalant le long de on corps. Harry criait de plaisir, des gouttes de plaisir échappant à sa verge.

Ces bras tremblant cédère sous le plaisir et seul les main ferme de son amant le maintenir en position.

Le plus jeunes se tendit soudain, éjaculant avec force.

Sous la pression des parois se resserrant par à-coup, Viktor sentit a son tour ces muscles se raidir et il s'enfonça profondément avant que sa verge ne durcisse plus encore et se cabre, relâchant sa semence à l'intérieur du plus jeune.

Le bulgare relachat les hanches de son amant. Il s'allongeât sur le coté, posant son front contre celui de celui qui avait survécut. Ils entremêlèrent leur jambes, haletant sous le coup du plaisir pur et de l'effort..

Viktor embrassa avec affection le front du plus jeune en lui caressant le dos. Il descendit la main jusqu'au fessier de son amant. Il sentit avec plaisir et une pointe de fierté sa semence s'écouler lentement de l'intimité sensible de son amant entre ces doigts. Il massa doucement sont intimité éprouvé. Sous ces doigts, son amant se détendit, lachant une soupir heureux, un sourir repu au lèvre.

Harry lacha un petit rire, se tendant vers la main inquisitrice. Il se savait étroit et bien qu'il apprécie de faire l'amour, son intimité le tiraillai toujours un moment aprés qu'ils eut fait l'amour. Bien sur il savait pertinement que son amant appréciait également de sentir la preuve qu'il lui appartenait alors qu'il caressait son intimité et le bas de son dos.

Le plus jeune ouvrit des yeux fatigué, les plongeant dans le regard marron de son Bulgare. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, caressant délicatement son visage virile. Le bulgare se tendit aussitôt vers la caresse, savourant l'affection que le plus jeune y mettait.

Harry se remémora la première fois ou le Bulgare lui avait avoué ces sentiments.

Suite à la guerre, une rencontre entre les divers école magique avait été organisé, durant une huitième année organisé à l'intention de ceux qui n'avait pu finir leur scolarité en tant de guerre.

Il était alors confus et détruit, pleurant sa famille perdu et ces proches décédé.

Pour échapper à tout ces ennuis il passait son temps à voler et avait rapidement été rejoint par le bulgare dans de petits entrainement exlusif en duo.

Viktor était passé de connaissance à amis en quelques semaines au grand dam de Ron et à la joie d'Hermione.

Il se rappela sont étonnement lorsque le bulgare grognon l'avait un jour attiré à l'écart pour lui faire sa déclaration, et le baiser merveilleux qu'ils avaient alors échangé. Confus et déboussolé, il avait cependant sentit au fond de lui un mélange d'émotion et pendant deux semaines sont cœurs c'était emballé dés qu'il voyait le bulgare.

Il lui avait finalement donné sa chance . Quelques jour plus tard il commençait officiellement à sortir ensemble en toute discrétion bien entendu... enfin aussi discret qu'il soit possible de l'être dans Poudlard.

Au bout de deux heure, les rumeur sur leur relation c'était répandut dans tout poudlard, au bout d'une journée la totalité de la grande-bretagne était au courant et le lendemain tout le monde magique.

Et trois année après Viktor, toujours attrapeur de l'équipe national bulgare, et Harry était désormais fiancé.

Le garçon-qui-avait-vaincu était devenu l'un des meilleur médicomage de grande Bretagne.

Ils avaient emmenagé ensemble, dans un charmant cottage anglais près de Goddrics Hollow, séparé du club bulgare de Viktor par … une simple cheminée. La magie avait vraiment du bon !

La vie était belle malgré ces difficultés et il espéra qu'elle le resterait encore pour longtemps.


End file.
